Getting Down in Paradise
by thespix
Summary: He thought that he would never find them, and when he did he never expected how popularly loved and hated he would become... for those of you who wanted Blu to be cooler and just overall more of a player type with a little bit of story thrown in here and there...
1. Interesting Introduction Chapter 1

**Sorry guys for being gone for soooo Dame long something came up which may or may not have included a phone smashing, forgotten passwords blah blah blah... You get the picture or atleast I hope you do... Anyways I'm gonna be starting off with a new series, don't worry I haven't forgotten about sniper diarys that's just on hold for now.** **Anyways like the old days I'm gonna get straight into it and stop boarding you with what happened and is happening on my end... Enjoy...** **Actually BTW this is a alternative Rio universe so things will be different to in the Rio movies...**

"Yo Blu" shouted Pedro from across a branch in the middle of the Amazon rainforest

"We've been searching for hours you sure what you overheard those humans talkin about was true? "

Nico landing shortly after Pedro finished his sentence on the same branch.

Blu was perched atop a branch a meter away from the one Pedro and Nico were on soon replying.

" Naa guys I know what I heard besides the club has been put on hold for a while so what's the harm in looking... Nothing ventured nothing gained"

He said this as he slipped backwards off the branch slowly spinning around before opening his wings out as he fell, the wind catching under his outstretched wings as he fell

He pulled up and swooped between two Jungle trees close to the ground and out of sight of Pedro and Nico.

"There he goes again" exclaimed Pedro hunching over.

Nico took off hovering in front of Pedro as he said "like he said the club is on hold... We'll be back in time" Pedro quickly joining Nico in flight after Blu as he scoured the jungle.

Blu flew through the jungle at a pleasurable pace around, nothing catching his eye just the same old... Green...

But very suddenly as he flew through a small opening in what he could only describe as a leaf wall he entered a massive open expanse of jungle at least hundred metres across.. In the middle was a reasonably deep pit with towering columns of rock.

For a good few seconds he flapped his wings and hovered there admiring the strange formation soon deciding to land on a nearby rock ledge overlooking the large pit.

He landed looking back around to see Pedro and Nico fumble out of the jungle and land next to him out of breath..

"The.. (Inhale) is a reason.. (exhale) I (inhale) stay in Rio... They _oh god_... Have trams" Pedro huffed as he leant on Nico almost squashing him for support.

"Yeah" Nico agreed struggling to support Pedros weight.

Blu just rolled his eyes and turned back to the pit and walking to the edge peering down over it then looking back up and across its length... "Huh.. Strange" he muttered to himself as he walked back still looking around the area.

"This place is cool though," Nico said too looking around.

"Wouldn't be a half bad place to throw some _parrrrtys" Pedro backed Nico up._ _"Yeah.. I agree" Blu said still looking up and down the pit._ _Pedro and Nico watched Blu for a minute not quite sure on how to pass the time exactly so decided to just watch, occasionally looking around at strange things catching their eyes but never mentioned them to one an other._

After Blu had his look around the place he decided it was time to move on.

"Yeah.. OK, guys lets...guys?..." Blu said turning around only to be confronted by... No one...

"Nico, Pedro... Where did you go?" Blu asked loudly looking around the jungle behind him.

"Haha... Very funny but you can come out now guys." Blu said with an unimpressed tone of voice still turning his head left to right.

He waited for a minute but no one came out... "Oh for god sake" Blu mutterd to himself.

Right as Blu put his talon forward in an attempt to find his friends a voice came from the jungle.

"Who are you?"

Blu stopped walking forward and looked in the direction of the voice coming from behind some leaves.

It was a distinctly male voice.

"I could ask the same thing," Blu said back calmly.

"No no.. That's not how this works.. You see I nor has anyone else seen you before" the voice came sounding agitated.

Blu thought about what to say for a second pondering on his friends then the birds question.

"Blu" he decided to go with the birds questions.

"What do you mean... Yes you are Blue"

Said the voice in an annoyed tone obvious that the bird or whatever it was thought Blu was avoiding the question.

"No, my Name is Blu" He corrected the bird.

"Mm... What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"Looking for someone, Or at least a bunch of someones, Blue colored like me, And I guess my name"

Blu replied.

No reply came from the jungle for a few seconds... Then the leaves started shifting in the direction of the voice.

Quickly a bird emerged from behind the leaves into the daylight in front of Blu a good five meters.

Blu opens his eyes slightly wider while he looked over the bird...

It was quite apparent to Blu that he had found the someones he was looking for.

"So.. You wanted to talk?" said the Blue macaw, the blue macaw which stood in front of Blue was similar in shape to himself, about the same height, dark grey beak.

"Uhh well, I would kind of want to know your name first things first" Blu said still looking the bird over.

"No.." replied the macaw.

"Really.." Blu said looking to his left quickly then back to the macaw

"Well OK then, Not exactly the friendliest of bird are ya"

"Just state what you want" "ROBERTO!" the bird was interumpted

"Uhh, Ed I mean Eduardo, Sir" Roberto said realizing Blu was present and trying to sound formal.

"This is no way to treat an outsider, Just because your head of security Roberto doesn't mean everyone is an immediate threat" Edwardo said turning his attention soon after to Blu

Blu looked from the now flustered Roberto to the new bird Edwardo.

"So.. What brings you here?" Edwardo started off.

"Um well to be honest, Um oh, it's a really long story to be honest." Blu replied rubbing the back of his head with his wing unsure on where to start.

"I have time... Well, shorten it if u can actually," Edwardo said still looking at Blu and standing tall.

"Right..." Blu began " basically I heard there was a group of birds out in the Amazon, like me Blue macaws, Myself me never knowing my parents believed I was the only one, As I grew up I never saw any bird that remotely resembled me so I believed it for a long time, That was until I overheard some Humans talk... "

" Wait, Humans? " Eduardo interupted.

," Where, Are you with them? " Eduardo continued in a more defensive tone raising his figure as he did so.

" No no, I merely heard or.. Overheard them talking about Blue six macaws in the Amazon and.. " yet again Blu was inturrupted this time by Roberto.

" Wait talking about us.. So they know where we are?" Roberto spoke up walking up next to Eduardo and too now sounding defensive.

" Jesus christ.. Can I talk now? " Blu said now slightly annoyed since it was obvious that the two of the birds thought themselves intimidating and were both so rude.

" Mmm.. Continue" Eduardo spoke.

"No they don't know where you are because it was from what I heard a hunch a guess if you wish that you were out here... Anyway so.. I had some time to myself and I thought, Why not, Get out a bit, So I guess, That's how I got here... Well, Me and my friends which by the way, Where are they?" Blu finished questioningly looking around slightly.

Roberto thought for a second before saying" oh.. Those two bring em out" looking over at a Bush to his side for the last part.

A second later both Nico and Pedro emerged Pedro turning around and angrily started having a go at the Bush.. It was obvious a bird was behind the Bush but none the less it was funny seeing Pedro shout at a Bush.

Pedro soon turned around with Nico at his side.

They stood there for a second until Nico said awkwardly "I think it better time we, Uhh go" and started shuffling along away from everyone.

Pedro, on the other hand looked at Nico confused "Man we just got here now you wanna go? It's a family reunion bro."

Nico started talking quietly with Pedro as everyone around watched the two strangely.

"Yea..but the just held us captive for like.. Five minutes.. " Nico quietly said to Pedro..

Before this turned into one of those stupid arguments the two got into Blu said..

"Guys it's fine they're cool.." Blu said reissuing Nico and reinforcing Pedro.

See Nico "dey cool.. You are cool right? Pedro turned to Roberto who just looked at him stranged out by the two of them.

Roberto just looked at him for a while so Pedro slowly turned awkwardly on the spot back to Nico.." See he said they were cool"

Both Nico and Blu rolled their eyes.

"Anyway.." Blu continued deterring his attention from his friends, "Uhh, You see I didn't really even plan on you being here, Well maybe I did but, I didn't expect it to be true, I'm just a little confused on what to do now I guess... I mean...im not the only one."

"No your not the only one" Eduardo started.

"Right, Mainly because you are a Blue macaw I'm gonna give you a chance, Join us... There will be rules which I will explain when I have more time or you can ask around.. It shouldn't be to hard for you to fit in..." Eduardo said looking Blu up and down.." Your friends" Eduardo now looked between Nico and Pedro.

"They're your responsibility, Not mine " he looking back up at Blu.

"To be honest.. That's all I have to say for now.. Oh one more thing... You'll have to find or make your own hollow..." Edwardo finally said before he started pacing backward and took off back into the jungle presumably to run errands..

Roberto looking bewildered at Eduardos sudden change in attitude towards outsiders, he soon changed his view back to Blu.

Blu looked back at Roberto who just gave him a look as he just tasted a bad food.

Before turning and talking off back into the jungle...

Roughly a minute after everyone left Blu looked towards his friends... "Uhhhh.. I really did expect more rules and or a possible tour to be honest... Maybe I'm expecting too much.

"Huh.. Don't even know where to begin.."

"I thought that, No.. I'm so confused..." Blu finished still staring off into the jungle.

"I'll say" Pedro said loudly.


	2. Greetings and Meetings Chapter 2

**And I'm back with chapter 2 hopefully this chapter is going to get into the nitty mitty of this new story of mine since chapter 1 was only meant to be a kick start to get you kind of up to date... Anyways...** **Enjoy...**

It was truly strange after meeting Roberto and Eduardo since everywhere Blu and his friends now went all they saw where Blue macaws... He guessed that it just showed why no one really knew if they were out there...

After a solid ten minutes of flying around with the occasional stare here and there from other Blue macaws mainly at Nico and Pedro they stopped on a large branch half way up a jungle tree.

Blu waiting a minute for Nico and Pedro to land next to him before he spoke.

"Well, I certainly did not expect this" he said looking over his shoulder and following a couple of Blue macaws fly past him with his eyes.

"Well I think both us can agree" Nico began referencing him and Pedro

"That no one expected this" he finished, him too looking around at all the birds flying, landing, chatting and much more.

"Ya know" Pedro begun both Blu and Nico watched him as he turned to them.

"I don't think it would be a half bad idea if we set up a club here"...

"You know... Party in the Amazon style"

"We'd be so popular here, Bet these birds never heard real music" Pedro finished looking to Blu for approval.

"Yeah, Actually I guess your right, But we don't have any mics or..." Blu was cut off by Pedro.

"Ah ah ahhh.. We have our ways don't we Nico my man"

"Yeah, Blu we have our ways we can set up club anywhere" Nico encouraged sounding proud of himself saying that.

"Besides, While we set up you know, You have your time to chat up dem ladies" Pedro said making the last part sound sly.

"Ha, yeah" Blu replied somewhat embarrassed and looking to his side.

Yeah I seen some pretty hot ones out here Pedro continued getting closer to Blu and talking quieter.. "Give em a bit of the Blue Blu charm.."

"Yeah, Well first things first I gotta find somewhere to stay ain't I" Blu stated.

"What about you guys?" he finished.

"Naaa don't worry about us man we got that all covered" Pedro said taking off and hovering in mid-air as Nico joined him.

"And the club we'll have it up in no time, Be just like the one back at Rio." Nico too said as he hovered besides Pedro.

They started flying backward away from Blu Nico shouting as they got further away.. "We'll be in contact..."

Blu just making an amused sigh as he thought about how positive his friends and he guessed colleagues were all the time.

As he was about to take off he noticed a bunch of Girls off on a distant branch all watching past each other too him.

They giggled and looked away as Blu noticed them he slowly looked away smiling to himself as he did soo and muttering to himself...

"Pedro... Jesus fucking Pedro" as he turned to the other direction and took off further into what he presumed was the Blue Macaws area.

He soon landed on another branch.. He guessed he had flown so far that he had ended up on the outskirts of the Blue macaw area since there was nowhere near as many Blue Macaws around.

But it was the only place that seemed available a few empty hollows scattering a couple trees around, no nests inside... Some signs of it being lived in but nothing too recent.. "Well gotta start somewhere" Blu thought to himself as he stood on the hollow entrance peering in.

(sigh) "well guess first things first, Gotta make a nest, Great..." he said to himself as he still admired the small hollow.

"Oh well" he said aloud again as he turned and took off to start looking around for sticks and anything that would make sleep easier...

He had easily flown back and forth twenty odd times now moving at least twenty sticks at a time now only a few more were needed by now.

He landed for one of his last times on the jungle floor to seek out sticks for his nest.

He wandered around for a minute picking up the odd small stick here and there in his claw he started walking through a Bush when he accidentally bumped into someone headbutting them by accident both of them stumbling slightly.

"Oh ow, Sorry my... Fault" Blu said getting slower as he talked and almost saying wow out loud but managed to suppress it to his mind.

"No, It was me, I should look where I'm, going... More.." the female too took notice of Blu.

She blinked a couple of times before picking up the mango she dropped.

Blu just watched, Completely forgetting his manners for a second until she stood back up...

" Oh yeah, Sorry I should have gotten that for you where are my manners"

No, no really, It's fine the female replied looking from Blus eyes to other parts of his face.

"Uhh, I'm Blu by the way, You know if you ever want to mention that one bird you bumped into" Both of them chucked slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Jewel" she replied short after

Blu thought now would be a good moment for a cheeky joke, "oh your lost?" Blu asked.

"Huh" replied Jewel.

"Because your name is Jewel.." Blu smiled to himself slightly hoping that she wouldn`t take badly to the comment.

"Oh" she giggled to herself slightly looking down at the jungle floor then back up to Blu.

"Anyway, I've got to get going, Back to my dad, Got some errands to run" Jewel said.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure go right ahead" Blu steeped aside allowing her to pass.

"Thank you.. It was nice meeting you, Blue" she said turning around to him after passing him.

"You to Jewel" Blu replied not bothering to correct her on his name not having the silent E. And with that Jewel disappeared through another Bush he had just come through.

Blu just thought to himself. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame... Before continuing searching for sticks...

Soon the Nest was complete, he had had his first sleep in his nest and it was already the second day having found others like himself, To be honest and he found himself trying to explain this to himself often...

He had absolutely no idea what would happen now, He had so much back in Rio but now, He wasn't alone.

They all thought he was still on holiday, all his friends back in Rio but, Once it passed the two week period... Then what?...

The Night rolled by quickly for Blu and before Blu knew it the next morning Robertos Birds had found him and taken him to meet him to go over the rules of the apparent tribe.

He expected the meeting place to be more... Formal then it was,Then again it was a jungle you couldn't get much more formal then a branch out here,

But none the less he could of found a better place then a fallen tree log.

"So Blu.." Roberto began.

"Your new found here, you need to learn how things work around here yes?"

" Yes" Blu replied.

"Right.. First things first to be a part of this tribe you have to do your part.. Don't do your part and you leave.. It's the same for everyone around here." Roberto walked around Blu on the log as he continued to talk.

"Second, don't steal pretty self-explanatory really...

Thirdly and to be honest lastely, we will not tolerate disrespect.. We don't expect much from you, so we expect you to follow our few rules... Do that and we'll get along nicely, you got that all?"

"Yeah, I got it all don't worry man" Blu responded with.

"Good.. That's all I wanted you for," and with that Roberto stopped pacing up along the log and took off into the Jungle.

Once Roberto was definitely gone and out of hearing range Blu muttered to himself irritated, "really.. Pull me out here at this time to tell me three rules, idiot fucking respect... Yeah right" and then he took off back into the jungle back to his new Hollow.

Once back at his hollow he stood there for a while at his entrance not quite sure what to do with himself.

He stood watching the occasional bird fly by his hollow "Mmm.. Maybe I should go get some food.. Give me something to do I guess" He though to himself as he stood there on his hollows entrance.

While looking around for food early in the morning he just so happened to bump into his friends Pedro and Nico whilst flying around, "Hey Blu, just the bird we were looking for"

"Really, What is it" Blu replied after he and his friends landed on a nearby branch overviewing a small river running through the jungle floor.

"We managed to get it set up" Pedro said excitedly

"Geeeet what set up?" Blu asked unsure on how they could of set anything up by now unless it was a hollow of some sorts.

"The Club, well a new club here in the jungle." Nico spoke out.

"Huh, What how, It's been a day? Hasn't it?" Blu asked bewildered.

"Yeahhhh but we got a little bit of help from some local Macaw buddies" Pedro said.

"You know what let us show you, come on" Pedro said as he took off eagerly into the jungle followed by Nico who beckoned Blu to follow.

Honestly.. It's like getting blood out of a stone with those two sometimes Blu thought to himself as he took off following Pedro and Nico through the jungle.

Eventually Blu entered into a reasonably big clearing with a wide circular view of the sky above.

And at one far corner of the clearing lay a few bowlers and one almost flat one across the center end of the clearing.

"Wait.. What the hell?" Blu questioned as he noticed the two loudspeakers positioned either side of the boulders..

"Who, how.. How did you get them?" Blu asked incredulously.

"You know what.. I don't even question, I don't even wanna know...but you guys... Dame" Blu said impressed as he took a slow rotating look around the area.

"YOU guys did good" Blu finally said.

"Yeah we did,we always do" Said Nico

As Pedro threw a Mango at Blu which he caught.

I was guessing you were hungry? Pedro asked as he landed down beside Blu with Nico a bit behind.

"So... When u think you gonna be able to perform?" Pedro asked looking up at Blu questioningly.

Blu took a second to think before replying with...

"At this rate... Tomorrow..."

 **Done again with another chapter hopefully you guys now have an understanding of what I'm trying to make this story into by now if you don't then it'll just make the next few chapters more interesting.**

 **Anyways feel free to like, comment and or share this or any of my other stories but for now...**

 **Cya in the next one...**


	3. Gifted Chapter 3

**And** **I'ma back with another chapter for my new story and this one is gonna be quite the treat, or atleast I'm hopeful it will be.** **Anyways let's just get straight into it shall we?...** **Enjoy...**

The next day on Blu just lay in his nest waiting until the afternoon since the day before he and Pedro had decided on times for his performance, he had done this numerous times before but there was something about this time which made him nervous, he guessed was the best way to describe it.

Maybe it was the fact that these birds had never heard this kind of music before, especially since it involved human equipment, and by now he knew how everyone around here felt about humans.

He really had no idea why he felt the way he did.

And the song choice, there where so many he could pick, this pondered his mind for a good few minutes while he lay watching the ceiling of his hollow

He watched the ceiling completely unaware of all sounds around him along with his surroundings, that was until

"Hello?" Abruptly a head popped into view making Blu jump awkwardly in his nest

"Ah, Hello Um, you are? " Blu asked the Bird who by now Blu had realized was a Female Scarlet Macaw all the time he still layed in his nest.

"Oh sorry, I'm Sasha" she said looking quite obviously embarrassed for some reason.

"Uh.. It's nice to meet you, Sasha, do you need something?" Blu asked still unsure on the Females intent.

"Uh., Oh you know, Don't worry, I... I'll just be going sorry, sorry again" she said still an obvious sign of embarrassment crossed with awkwardness across her beak and body language.

She quickly took flight off and out of sight of Blus vision leaving him confused as he still lay there in his nest.

"Riiiiiiight..." Blu said over in his head.

A few minutes after and he had gone back to his previous thought on yesterday's arrangements for today along with the song or songs he would do.

"Mmmm.. Unsteady, Xambassadors?..."

"Loveless? Naaaa..."

"Hold on, Prismo?..."

"Home, Machine gun jelly, Xambassadors and Bebe rexha, hmmm actually a possibility..."

"Don't, Xambassadors and Ed Sheeran? Also a good possibility..."

He lay there for such a long time unaware of the world around that midday flew by and before he knew it he had been laying there for five hours, having had long conversations within his mind, he could now easily say he had picked a song.

Two more hours until he started, he was still somewhat worried about who would actually show up,it being quite hard to get notices out around here along with him being a new member of the group,all he could do now was hope at least a few birds showed up, having said that knowing Nico and Pedro they probably pulled some miracle since they last spoke and the whole Jungle would show up.

Within the next few minutes Blu started to realize that it probably would be a good idea to show up an hour or so early just to get up to date on any new plans...

As soon as Blu emerged out of the jungle and into the staging area it was clear that some other birds had the same idea of showing up early, seemed Pedro and Nico had done it again, managed to gather a pretty decent crowd even before the party, Having said that back in Rio there was no before the party, since we'll the party was always.

"Nico" Blu called noticing Nico chatting with a Blue macaw a good ten metres away,

"Blu" Nico shouted back him too noticing Blu and telling the macaw he was talking to if he could hold that thought.

"Blu where you been, ah doesn't matter anyways you got everything sorted on your end? Coz we're just finishing off tying some loose ends up here."

"Yeah I got a song chosen and if I have time after I'll do one more" Blu replied happily.

"That's great, anyway after you perform me and Pedro got the music covered, you just need to do that thing you always do to pull in the crowd, why am I starting to sound like Pedro?" Nico said to himself

"Ah, I don't even know" Nico said starting to walk backwards

Anyways I gotta go sort some things out with some other birds go speak with Pedro, he issssss somewhere around here Nico said whilst looking around then back to Blu.

"Anyway talk later blue boy."

"Yeah cya Nico" Blu said chuckling to himself as he turned his attention to finding Pedro.

Blu looked around for a minute taking in the staging area and the loudspeakers either side, that was until he heard a familiar voice, Pedro.

He was confused on where the voice was coming from, that was until he quickly emerged from the jungle laughing histerically having obviously shared a joke a second before with a bird behind the Jungle Bush he had emerged from.

"Hahaha ha oh yeah... Blu" Pedro said almost shouting upon noticing Blu

Pedro, how you doing any plans changed for later? " Blu asked whilst Pedro scooted over to him.

" No, no changes yet everything has gone pretty much according to plan, no mishaps" Pedro said happily as he looked around the staging area imagining the looks on all the birds faces when Blu performed.

"Uhhh Pedro?" Blu asked tapping Pedro on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah it just brings a tear to my eye, I think I'm gonna cry,

Anyway, you got everything sorted?" He continued quickly snapping out of his imagination and back to reality.

"Uh yeah yeah I got everything sorted Pedro" Blu responded having to think about his abrupt question for a second.

"OK well I've got to get back to what I was doing so I'll cya later Blue Boy" he turned and as he flew away Blu heard him questioning himself asking why he was sounding like Nico now.

Blu just shook his head knowing full well that he should be used to it by now, he turned to face that stage and admired it for sometime...

An hour and a half had passed by now, he only had roughly fifteen minutes left until he was meant to perform, the crowd had definitely multiplied a good twenty times and Blu could hear the loud chatter and laughter through the bushes which led onto the stage he would soon be performing on.

"Hey Blu" Pedro emerged from the Bushes to his side.

You ready, you should hear them all, they are expecting the music they're used to, they have no idea what speakers are nor what you're capable of. "Pedro finished looking excited.

" Yeah I can hear em" Blu replied standing up from the fallen log he was sat on.

"What music we gonna play for you Blue Bird?"

"I'm gonna start off interesting

Play home ill voice Machine Gun Kelly and Xambassadors you and Nico voice Bebe Rexha"

(Home by Machine Gun Kelly, Xambassadors and Bebe Rexha)

"Then I'll see what I'm in the mood for" Blu finished.

"Niiiiiiice" Pedro said slowly as he hopped on the spot and then rushed back into the Jungle, right as he was about to disappear he said "

By the way you can go up now if you want." then disappeared into the jungle.

Blu smirked to himself as he turned to the Bush he would be walking through.

One claw in front of the other he walked forward until he was on the otherside, then that was the moment, he was in his element, this was what he was used to.

He walked forward all the birds coming into view as he walked out into the middle of the stage, the microphone left in the middle of the stage just as Nico and Pedro told him it would be the day before.

Walking up to the front of the stage it was obvious no one knew who he was but he didn't mind since he knew that after tonight they would, the the loud mermering from around the floor below the stage.

Blu took the mic of the stand and held it in his right wing.

"We gonna start it of slow tonight and work our way up, this isn't no kids party and this most definitely is not what you're used to" Blu finished speaking and gave an all-clear gesture behind his back which both Nico and Pedro noticed and a sly smile worked its way across their beaks.

Blu closed his eyes as the music sounded the sound of the birds below him making amazed and confused noises.

"Home

A place where I can go

To take this off my shoulders

Someone take me home

Home

A place where I can go

To take this off my shoulders

Someone take me home

Someone take me"

"Look, I didn't power through the struggle

Just to let a little trouble, knock me out of my position

And interrupt the vision

After everything I witnessed, after all of these decisions

All these miles, feets, inches

They can't add up to the distance

That I have been through, just to get to

A place where even if there's no closure, I'm still safe

I still ache from trying to keep pace

Somebody give me a sign, I'm starting to lose faith"

(a few birds beaks had dropped amongst the many who were now enjoying the music)

"Now tell me, how did all my dreams turn to nightmares?

How did I lose it when I was right there?

Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces

Tell me why the world never fights fair

I'm trying to find"

"Home

A place where I can go

To take this off my shoulders

Someone take me home

Home

A place where I can go

To take this off my shoulders

Someone take me home (it's been a long time coming)

Someone take me

Home, home

Home, home

Someone take me

Home, home

Home, home"

"Look, I been through so much pain

And it's hard to maintain, any smile on my face

'Cause there's madness on my brain

So I gotta make it back, but my home ain't on the map

Gotta follow what I'm feeling to discover where it's at

I need the (memory)

In case this fate is forever, just to be sure these last days are better

And if I have any (enemies)

To give me the strength to look the devil in the face and make it home safe"

"Now tell me, how did all my dreams turn to nightmares?

How did I lose it when I was right there?

Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces

Tell me why the world never fights fair

I'm trying to find"

"Home

A place where I can go

To take this off my shoulders

Someone take me home

Someone take me"

(by now all the birds at the club were cheering and all jumping amazed at the song)

"I found no cure for the loneliness

I found no cure for the sickness

Nothing here feels like home

Crowded streets, but I'm all alone

I found no cure for the loneliness

I found no cure for the sickness

Nothing here feels like home

Crowded streets, but I'm all alone (someone take me)"

" Home, home

Take me home

Home, home, take me home

Someone take me

Home, home (someone, someone, no place like home)

Home, home

(Someone take me)"

(all the birds cheered shouted about how amazing and awesome that was)

" Now let's start the real party" Blu looked back to see Perdo and said loudly "let's play what the folks love back at Rio"

Pedro laughed to himself then nodded his head as he disappeared back into the jungle.

Blu turned back to the amazed crowd who were still cheering he smiled slightly to himself right as the music started and he started whistling.

(Flo Rida Whistle)

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your beak together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go"

"I'm betting you like birds

And I'm betting you love creep mode

And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls

And stroke your little ego

I bet I'm guilty your honor

But that's how we live in my genre

When I hell I pay rottweiler

There's only one flo, and rida

I'm a damn shame

Order more champagne, pull it down hell stream

Tryna put it on ya

Bet your beaks spin back around corner

Slow it down baby take a little longer"

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your beaks together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go"

"Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whistle baby, whistle baby"

"It's like everywhere I go

My whistle ready to blow

Shorty don't leave a note

She can get any by the low

Permission not approved

It's okay, it's under control

Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle

Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes

Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road

Show me your perfect pitch,

You got it my banjo

Talented with your beak, like you blew out candles

So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music

Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it

Give me the perfect picture, never lose it"

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your beak together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go"

"Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whistle baby, whistle baby"

"Go girl you can work it

Let me see your whistle while you work it

I'ma lay it back, don't stop it

'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me

Now, shorty let that whistle blow

Yeah, baby let that whistle blow"

(by now every single bird at the club was jumping and enjoying the party)

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your beak together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go"

"Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whistle baby, whistle baby"

Blu finished to the sound of cheering

Opening his eyes only made him smile to himself as he saw every single bird cheering along with birds who were not at the party when he began, all the tree branches around where filled with scarlet, Blue, Military Macaws all cheering.

I'm gonna leave it here folks but don't worry the party ain't over yet Nico and Pedro walked onto the stage after setting up a playlist for themselves.

Nico and Pedro both nodded happily as they passed Blu who too nodded back happily, as Blu was about to walk off stage he looked back as the music sounded.

(young ones by Johnny third)

"They say you're only young once

Young once, but we live for, we die for

We live for forever

They say you're only young once

Young once, but we live for, we live for

We live for forever"

"I'll meet you at the hideout

Where we can change again

I'll tell you all my secrets..."

" I'm gonna like it here" he said to himself while the music carried on in the background as he walked through the leaves...

 **Done.. That's all I gotta say, hope you are all looking forward to the chapters to come I can promise some interesting catches in the future, as normal feel free to leave a comment, follow or whatever you feel like really, but until next chapter...**

 **cya...**


	4. Girls Chapter 4

And **again I'm back with another chapter and if you were looking forward to the next chapter I do not believe you will be disappointed, or at least I hope, I can truly tell if u guys like it I just have to hope, anyway...Enjoy...**

The day had grown old, the sky had now filled with a dark skyline which was illuminated by the slowly rising moon which glowed down upon the now silvery leaves of the Amazon rain forest. Yet the party had only just finished. Nico and Pedro were both now walking around almost aimlessly over where all the crowds had once stood jumping and cheering.

Blu just sat on the small ledge which dropped into where they continued to walk around, what they were talking about was anyone's guess, He didn`t care since the party had been one to remember.

The birds walked through the clearing chatting about how amazing the show was, to be honest they really must of never heard anything like it ever.

"Aye, Pedro, what`d you think of tonight? went well huh?" Nico spoke up after a long while just watching too and from the stars which had slowly started unveiling themselves from the dark sky above.

"Ye dame right it went well" Pedro happily replied, his voice still jovial and excited from the past few hours.

It was always a wonder to Blu how Pedro's voice never went horse from the constant shouting, singing all the way too, whatever else he did...

His mind wandered off as he took notice of a small ground of four female blue macaws walked by the edge of the clearing obviously all watching and giggling as he sat there, he couldn`t help but just look too and from the ground below and them as they walked, he couldn`t help but keep looking up at them until they exited the clearing...

But of course Blu didn't notice his friends sneak up behind him. {Sigh} "Girl problems!" Pedro shouted from behind him.  
"AHH, Pedro what the f***, when did you sneak up on me?" Blu half screamed nearly falling off his perch.

"I`ll ask again, Girl problems?" Pedro repeated himself to which Blu looked away.

"You may as well just tell me, I already know what the answer is" he continued pressing his query.

"Then why are you asking?" Blu retorted slightly annoyed since he didn`t really like bringing up this subject with, well anyone...

"Girls are mysterious creatures Blu" Pedro began lecturing to which Blu could only roll his eyes to.  
"First of all you gotta be big, strong you know, and like you gotta buff out your chest like this" Pedro began taking large lunges forward throwing is chest first...

"Ok but seriously, just talk to them" came Nico's voice as he slid past Pedro pushing him to one side quickly after being embarrassed for him.

"Yeah" was all that Blu could think of as a reply before slipping off the ledge to the ground a foot below.  
"Now look at what you`ve done, how many times do I have to tell you, what is with the buffing of the chest?" Nico's and Pedro's conversation faded away as Blu walked slowly to the edge of the clearing.  
"Honestly" he said to himself as he rolled his eyes for the second time.

"Blu isn`t it?" came a female voice which Blu soon noticed to belong to Jewel, the bird he had bumped into just recently.  
"Oh hey, uh Jewel, you good?" Soon Blu mentally wingpalmed himself. "Dammit you good?! She`s not one of my friends."

Blu smacked his mind as she took her last few steps towards him from his left.

"You do that for a living, you know, sing?" she asked.

He had to take a moment to think about the question as his eyes were transfixed to her body however quickly managed to tear them away and up to her beak. "Uh yeah, kinda i guess, what about you? what do you do around here to earn your keep?"

"I perform for birds" she said calmly, If Blu had been drinking at the time he most definitely would of spat it all out.  
"I`d let you perform on me, any day..." Blu's mind trailed off for a second before Jewel continued.

"It`s kinda like you I guess, just without all the loud noise?" Was the only way she could describe it, it had now become clear to Blu that she wasn`t the type of performer he thought she was.

"Oh yeah, well it`s like this equipment, these things which make everything louder." At least that is the easiest way he could describe it as he looked over to the stage where he noticed Nico and Pedro both with their wings scrunched up into a feathers up to which he just slowly turned his beak back to Jewel hoping she wouldn`t of noticed them.

"Who are they?" She asked whipping her beak back around to face him. "Just some idiots i picked up a few miles back on my journey here" he said in despair.

"Oh right, well they`re cute" she pushed her sentence on to which Blu's beak fell slightly open. "Oh yeah well, they`re my band in a way, they`re pretty cool i guess."

He looked once more over at Nico and Pedro quickly averting his eyes and again rolling them before becoming fixed once again on Jewel.

"Sooo, did you-" He was cut off by Jewels voice.  
"Don`t worry, you don`t have to try and impress me, it`s my father you`d ought to impress." She said while tilting her head to the side as she took a step towards the Jungles edge. "Anyways, cya around blue boy" she finished as she rose up from the ground disappearing into the thickness of the leafy wall.

"Yeah, cya... around" Blu said while arching a curious eyebrow. "Did she just come onto me? Who says it`s her father I ought to impress, who even is her father?" his mind was clouded from question to question until two annoyances jumped him.

"Sooo how`d it go?" {sigh} "Fine" he replied as he felt his body slouch and he walked into the jungle leaving both the two birds there without another word.  
"What`s got his d*** in a twist?" Pedro asked aloud.  
Nico scoffed "DES NUTS" "hahahhhaaaaha!"

Aye Blu come back, we`re only messin around...{Sigh} there he goes"

Blu walked through the jungle his mind a stew, "ugh, why do I feel so weird here, the jungle it`s just soo," He looked around his surroundings as he went, "soo... big, naa i can do better than that, humungous, ha I`m a really strange bird sometimes" he finished rolling his eyes this time at himself and what a fool he must seem right now to any surrounding birds which just so happened to be listening.

"Oh who am i kidding, it`s not the jungle, it`s the girls, god how much i`d give right now for that touch hmm, ugh where is my mind going?" it`s probably best to keep these sorts of things in my mind... hmmm, i dunno, someday hopefully.

but than again there is always the idea of a relationship, would i be ready for one, hell i don`t even know what is required for one to work, i guess i just know that i kinda want one? hmm, again it`d be nice but, oh nearly fell over that log, that wouldn`t of been the smoothest, anyway, maybe I need more music, get myself out there more, to be honest that is probably what it is, I`m nowhere near as known here a back in Rio, give em all more entertainment... ugh and there we are again, entertainment, could do with some of that right now.

And who was that bird that was just in my hollow, just there, what was their name again ohh uh? Sash, Sasha yeah that`s it Sasha, hm she wasn`t bad just strange, oh i wonder if she did anything to me while i slept ohh oh, kinky, what the fuck is wrong with me jesus christ.

no matter what he did to suppress what he had just thought of he couldn`t help but let on a small smile here and there as he walked, it was nice to think that there was possibly birds out there that wanted him that desperately, if she had done something he would never of known of it, but realistically she did nothing, it was just nice to think she had... in some strange way...

his mind ventured in all sorts of ways as he traversed the Jungle floor in search for his hollow which he had almost forgotten the location of, but sure enough after a while of searching in the almost pitch back he found it, flying from branch to branch up the trunk wasn`t exactly the easiest, and he could of sworn he watched a snake coil it`s way around one when he landed.

{Sigh} well, first night I guess, he looked around the dark and dingy hollow before shrugging it off and continuing onwards toward his crude but adequate nest settling himself comfortably down stretching his back and limbs out until he felt supported.

The last things he could recall before drifting off was the cool warm breeze circulation through the entrance of the hollow and across the wooden floor, "hmmmmmmm..."

 **And there you go everyone, not the longest chapter but there will be more as I do wish to complete this story now and get it to a state similar to "New Blue Blu"**

 **If you enjoyed then feel free to drop a comment,** **Like** **/follow and I`ll make sure to get chapter 5 out as soon as I can... cya**


	5. Biggest tension so far Chapter 5

**It`s that time again, time for another chapter y`all and well there is nothing more to say then here it is... enjoy...**

{Yawn}... "ugh" do I really have to get up, I mean no one needs me too, but then again I have been laying here for what, like an hour, and I`m still tired? why am I even having this conversation with myself, it`s all your fault left side of my brain, no it`s your fault right side NO it`s all... oh kill me I`m so bord, ah, I`ll just get up...

He stretched his back out as he rose from his nest, his neck creaking as he lifted himself to the hollow's floor, The sun gleamed through the entrance of the den bouncing off the surprisingly reflective wooden floor, "Mmm, that`s bright" he said to himself as he smacked his eyelids open and close in an attempt to normalize his vision.

Eventually after a good minute of stretches rubbing of eyes and beak he managed to step to the hollow entrance, he peared around the exterior of his hollow to see if anyone were around.

"Hm, no-one,{sigh}... he stood there looking around for a while, too the floor and up to the under canopy where rays of sunlight pierced through every crevasse in every leaf...

"oh well, ain`t got no reason to be here " and with that he took off from the hollow entrance as if he had somewhere to be, surprisingly the Jungle seemed much quieter then the previous day, maybe it was just because his hollow was so far out from the center of the tribes land, probably...

Sure enough he was right, he emerged into the large chasm which he, Pedro and Nico two days prior had stumbled across, many birds flocked the skies above, slightly fewer walked the compacted dirt below and a few youngsters joyfully darted around each pillar presumably playing it.

"Aye, Blue boy come down here!" "huh" he looked down only for his eyes to fall upon Pedro who stood beside Nico both of them looking up at him as he hovered admiring the view.

He landed softly beside the two, birds occasionally walking and chittering around them while they stood "Aye there is the bird of then night!"  
"hehe, hey guys, you managed to find a place alright then i gather?" he asked enthusiastically "Yeah we did" Pedro quickly answered before Nico could get a say.

"And last night though, woowe, we were on fiiiire, you know we need to do that again, like today, like right now"  
"Aye, what he means to say is tonight, and also when he says he found a place, he means i found a place and he`s just decided to take one half the den" Nico butted in giving Pedro the eye when he finished, "I didn`t do that..." Pedro timidly answered looking to his side slowly away from Nico.

"Aye maybe we could do it here? I mean look at this place, it`s huge, we could throw a hell of a party here" Pedro almost shouted out of excitement  
"Alright, alright pedro calm down, maybe we should give it some time before we start just picking random places to throw em?" Blu attempted to be the realist, or father, to be honest it often felt like the father role with pedro.

"Yeah, you ain`t throwing one here, that`s for sure" A male voice spoke from behind him  
{Sigh} Blu turned to see none other then Roberto standing proud behind him giving him a smug look "pretty cool party last night that was, you ain`t gonna throw another though" Roberto finished taking a couple steps closer to Blu until he reached his wing out patting him on the shoulder.

"And why not?" Blu asked awaiting the answer he know was going to be a complete lie, either that or he really was going to say the truth out of being a control freak.

"Because I say so" he simply replied smiling to himself removing his wing from Blus shoulder and stepping around to his side, i do admire you though, it was some pretty good music, but, tut tut, you ain`t going to be doing it again" and with that Roberto dropped off the ledge into the pit, his wings soon bringing him back into view as he swept his way across to the other side of the Jungle Clearing.

"dammit, what now, what we gonna do? Nico asked anxiously not wanting to get in trouble  
"oh please, he`s just a control freak, I`d like to see him try and do something about it"  
"sooooooo, what we gonna do" Nico continued awaiting the answer he hoped was coming.

"We gonna throw a party tonight, purely because of that dick head" Blu smugly replied to himself as he watched Roberto in the far distance chatting to a group of females as he lent on a towering rock

"Ayyyyyye, I like your thinking" Pedro now spoke up a smile stretching across his beak while he spoke, "this gonna be lit" and with that Pedro jumped off into the jungle quickly followed by Nico who was confused by his sudden burst of energy to go running off into the jungle.

As cringy as Pedro could, Blu couldn`t help but envy his view on the world, to be honest he already had an Idea where the both of them were heading, back to the clearing to get ready for the tonight, he had a feeling that a lot of their time here in the Amazon would be spent setting up.

He turned his attention back to Roberto who still stood chatting at the far other corner of the pit, so full of himself.

back in Rio he was the top of his game, but there were others who could sing, just so happened he was the best but here, here he could shine since no one else could...

As Blu walked among the jungle in a hope to eventually stumble upon Nico and Pedro he bumped into none other than

"Sasha isn`t it?" "Oh, uh yeah, yeah that`s me, I mean, yeah" she said obviously startled by his sudden appearance on the branch she clung too, there were another two female birds standing aside her only presumed to be her friends but he didn`t take much notice of them.

"There`s going to be a party tonight, at that clearing " he didn`t exactly know how to describe it`s location and hoped she wouldn`t ask for more details.

"yeah, yeah, I know what clearing that is, I think we all do" she quickly spoke, her voice a slight nervous as she spoke to him.

"I just thought I`d tell you, after all, you were in my hollow last night right?" Blu asked knowing full well that it would be a great time to embarrass her, although he didn`t really know her it only seemed the fitting thing to say at the time, he finished his sentence jokingly attempting to hide the smile which nagged the corners of his beak

"Oooooo" the girls behind Sasha went meanwhile Blu could tell that underneath her white and red feathers her face was glowing brighter than the Miracle berries which slung in the background

"Mmm" was her timid reply, as she stood there almost frozen in place, a result of her immense embarrassment.

"ha, anyways I`ll see you there then?" Blu continued onwards questioningly while he peered over the edge of the branch getting ready to take flight once again.

"yes" Sasha managed to spurt out instantly realizing that her friends were behind her "I mean like, yeah sure why not" she attempted to come across casual but the words had already been said.

"aight, I`ll see you there then" Blu finished as he fell slowly off the branch downwards slowly rotating his wings until his flight came parallel with the ground

ah she`s cute I guess, Mmmm though I hadn't even seen her body properly the night before but Hmmm that`s sweet, Mmm tight too, what the fuck is my mind doing, I`m jus gonna stop now, whoops nearly hit that tree, jus gonna hope know one watched me nearly do that.

Roberto though, he hasn`t an idea what I`m about to do, he`s actually a dick head, his voice is actually annoying he thinks he`s everything, aye though the look on his face is gonna be sweet, dame I hope he shows to the party halfway through, I`m gonna have a sweet song for him an it`ll jus piss him the fuck off... He continued his flight through the jungle his brain continuing its usual thoughts and queries as dodged and darted nearly hitting another tree and eventually coming to rest on the edge of the clearing which had been so chaotic the night before.

"Aye guys when it all gonna be ready?" he called to both unaware Birds scrambling around upon the makeshift stage.

"Oh Blu boy, you`re here, like maybe another two hours so quite early" he replied realizing halfway through his reply that Blu had asked a question.

"really two more hours, you`re optimistic, Five!" Nico called after standing up and looking crudely to Pedro who now lay upon the stage probably counting clouds "Oh look at that one, it looks like me"

"Oh you`re so special" Nico whispered under his breath as he sighed looking up to the sky in exhaustion

"Special and proud, Special and proud" Pedro calmly replied as he continued to lay upon the floor

"kill me please" Nico exclaimed looking to Blu for support who was chuckling to himself at Nicos predicament that he always seemed to find himself in.

Nico soon started laughing himself looking to the floor "Why you laughing?" he said soon asked once his laugh too had subsided to a chuckle.

"ha, don`t worry man, come on I`ll help..."

 **One hour from sundown**

"So nothing will fail?" Blu asked hoping for a positive reply "Because you`ve been working on that for a while, nothing wrong with it is there?"

"Oh, you think I`ve been working, sorry I was just looking at it so I didn`t have to do anything" Pedro replied as he sat up to look at Blu.

"Oh fuck you" he replied rather frustrated that Pedro would do such a thing, then again he should really be used to it by now

"naa man trust, nothing will go wrong, you really think I`d just sit here?" He asked pretending to be taken aback by his words "Wouldn`t be the first time would it?"

"Hmmm, arguably" Pedro replied rocking his head back and forth.

"Aight you birds, it`s getting late and passin birds be looking at us wondering if we gonna do anything tonight, so we better get this show movin along" Nico spoke up from a while off at the other corner of the stage.

"alright! yo we`re doing this now Pedro, you all ready?" Blu asked awaiting his normal hell yeah I am, response or something similar.

"Well let`s see what this wire says" He turned abruptly to two individual wires each with an opposite connector and he smacked them together.

"Boom" pedro shouted in immediate synchronization with four blinding lights shooting up from behind the rocky stage in the bushes behind them.

When Blus eyes adjusted a mere couple of seconds later his instant reaction was to look at Pedro with a but how expression to which he replied with by laying back and picking his claws out as he lent down on the musical equipment.

"oh yeah and, take this" Pedro winged Blu a headset with a built-in microphone which he straight away placed over his head and started adjusting it here and there.

"so... what you want first?" Pedro asked while simultaneously checking for Nicos wing up in the background to confirm everything was a go on his end.

Blu looked to the front of the stage, already many birds had walked over or flown over intrigued by the lights which shoot up to the canopys behind them in what could only be described as the stands, only instead of stands they were branches.

"Oh yeah, don`t worry, the lights won`t blind em, they`ll rotate, kinda...I hope..."

Blu slowly turned back to Pedro who still awaited his answer...

"Apologise"

 **On the stage a minute later**

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa...  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground"

Blu finished the song, and finally was able to put one hundred percent into looking at who was watching, there most definitely were more birds watching, way more, the branches were now nearly all full but the surrounding jungle was still not as full as it was yesterday.

"Aight, I think we got enough here now" he said to himself in a low voice, all the birds around were murmuring loudly, most were still in awe at the light show of the slow rotating light steam, others were cheering in their own peculiar ways with the rest all chatting loudly to each other looking back and forth from him to their friends.

He turned to Nico giving him the sign that it was time to play the next song in line

The lights picked up into the sky soon coming back down centering down on the stage

"Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah  
I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic insomniac  
Five steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
'Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me twenty five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'ma turn you on  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me twenty five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Can't seem to stop you from, running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
'Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl  
Hey baby  
Don't you know you're my it girl  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me twenty five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me hear you sing it like, oh oh oh oh  
Everybody in the crowd let me hear you sing it like  
This is it girl"

The lights finished their dance around the Jungle walls and sky, the music dying down only to be taken over by cheering and shouting from the crowd which now much resembled much of a dancing sea during a storm, the jungle trees filled with ranges of colors from red, blue, yellow, green and many others shimmered as the lighting glazed over them all.

He couldn`t help but laugh at everything that was happening, it truly was amazing, he`d never had an audience this big before, even in Rio, he turned to Nico who too was picking back relaxing at the loud screaming and shouting which came from ahead of him, he turned to Blu and their eyes meet.

Blu attempted to shout, "Put the playlist on, with Lyrics!" he had to do this about three times until Nico understood and started smiling and boppingh is head slowely up and down as he looked down at the equipment.

Blu turned to the crowds attempting to bekon them onto the stage which took a good few tries to get across

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

Yes I can, doubt better leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January first, oh, you like that gossip  
Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many rolling stones you want  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Rolled up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
Now who can say that I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

The mountain top, walk on water  
I got power, feel so royal  
One second, I'mma strike oil  
Diamond, platinum, no more for you  
Gotta drill it in, never giving in  
Giving ups not an option, gotta get it in  
Witness I got the heart of twenty men  
No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den  
That flow, that spark, that crown  
You looking at the king of the jungle now  
Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile  
Straight game face, it's game day  
See me running through the crowd full of melee  
No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
Take a genius to understand me

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

Good feelin', good feelin'  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

Sometimes I get a good feeling"

The next song flickerd one without hesitation and Nico ran back to the equipment, or at least attempted to bypass everyone who now swarmed the stage and turned the volume up as far as he could before the next song got into the swing of things, there was still a small amount of space around Blu who took part in small parts of lyrics here and there

"I know what you came here to see  
If you're a freak, then ya coming home with me  
And I know what you came here to do  
Now bust it open let me see you get low  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
Your girl just kissed a girl  
I do bi chicks  
Shake for a shake  
I'm throwing these Emirates in the sky  
Spinning this As-salamu alaykum  
Peace to M.O.N.E.Y  
I love my beaches, south beaches  
Surfboard and high tide  
I could just roll up  
Cause I'm swoll up  
So that birthday cake get a cobra  
Buggati for real, I'm cold bruh  
That auto-biography rover  
Got the key to my city it's over  
It's no thots, only Anna Kournikova's  
I said rackets, ratchets hold up  
(I said rackets, ratchets hold up)  
I know what you came here to see  
If you're a freak, then ya coming home with me  
And I know what you came here to do  
Now bust it open let me see you get low  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
And they already know me  
It's going down for real  
It's going down further than femurs  
Girls get wetter than Katrina  
Yeah my girl you never seen her  
'Cause my tints by limousines  
My touch is the Midas  
We de-plus your man to minus  
My team blowing on that slam  
Make you cough-cough that's Bronchitis  
Put your hands up  
It's a stick up, no more makeup  
Get that ass on the floor  
Ladies put your lipstick up  
Double entendre, double entendre  
While you're hating I get money  
Then I double up tonkers  
I know what you came here to see  
If you're a freak, then ya coming home with me  
And I know what you came here to do  
Now bust it open let me see you get low  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
Lift it, drop it, shake it, pop it  
Lift it, drop it, shake it, pop it  
Lift it, drop it, shake it, pop it  
Lift it, drop it, shake it  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real  
It's going down for real"

The rest of the night dragged on and on, slowly but surely birds left to get some sleep but the party lasted near enough the entire night but not long enough to see sunrise

 **There you all go guys, a long one, well, mainly because of the songs but don`t worry I`m going to be getting story rich chapters hopefully in-between each of these party chapters**

 **Songs used in order**

 **1) Timbaland - Apologize  
2) Jason Derulo - It Girl  
3) Flo-Rida - Good Feeling  
4) Flo-Rida - GDFR**

 **As usual everyone, I hope you enjoyed and if you did make sure to leave your comment on where you think the story may go from here and or what your favorite part has been so far.**

 **Cya in the next one!...**


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON!

**I`m back everyone, and this time it`s one of my first of this type of a chapter... Yes, a Lemon for all of you out there who want/like that sort of thing in your stories and to be honest it has given me many ideas for tensions and twists which I can add in later on through the story so look forward to that.**

 **Anyways enjoy...**

"Haha, God how late is it?" Blu jovially asked as he slumped down onto the edge of the stage. "Man I have no idea, but do I care? no" Nico replied flopping down onto the floor and began watching the stars rotate across his vision.

"Well I do! Ha, I need sleep" Blu spoke up jokingly as he lifted his right-wing pressing it against his right eye tiredly shortly followed by him laying down backward onto the stage rubbing both his eyes, he lay there for a few minutes whilst Pedro and Nico who's voices had became muffled from his shire sleepiness.

"Hey Blu" came a familiar Voice to his front, he lent quickly up managing to stretch his eyes open to which fell upon Sasha  
"Oh hey Sasha, did you enjoy the party?" Blu asked hopeful.  
"Yeah, how could I not of, it was pretty crazy"  
He pushed himself slowly to his claws down from the stage.  
"Yeah, it was pretty fun ha" he rubbed the back of his head for a second attempting to think up something to say.  
"You know, why don`t we get movin, or if you want you can escort me home, it`s rather dark out?" Sasha questioned a silly expression upon her beak.  
"A..Alright, yeah I need to get back to my hollow anyways, need sleep you know, so may as well" he finished smiling up at her, the whole situation which seemed to be unraveling was rather funny to him.

"Ha, yeah ok then, wanna go now?" she questioned him as he hadn`t started walking with her to the edge of the clearing, Blu was lost in his thoughts for a moment soon replying "yeah yeah, coming" he jolted up and continued walking aside her soon into the Jungle before them, he didn`t dare look back at Nico and Pedro for fear of what they may say, do and just generally be mouthing to him.  
"So then, what do you do around here?" Blu asked as they emerged into the dark shadowy clearing under the canopy of the dense jungle.

"Oh you know, I`m only logistics, so like keeping track of things, nothing amazing" it was clear to Blu that she instantly regretted not lying "I do occasionally help out with medical things though, like injuries" she continued onwards.  
"Ew you musta seen some nasty s*** then?" he questioned attempting to keep the conversations revolving around her.

"Well na not really, it`s just like cuts and pulled muscles they all come to us about, all the major stuff I don`t see, and I don`t really think anything major ever really happens around here" she finished her sentence looking to Blu then to the log in front steeping over it careful not to trip.  
"What`s the worst thing you've seen, come on there must be sommin?" he enquired looking to her in a jokey manner whilst they traversed the jungle floor.  
"I guess... there was this bird, Alfie, ugh , he had a large gash across the side of his throat and just ugh, I just hate neck things I guess {shiver} ugh yuk... anyways what about you, what do you do?"  
"Naa I dunno, I`ve just always been a singer I guess, a show bird, for as long as I could remember really, though I don`t know how this place will take to that" he finished looking up and around at all the looming trees which stood guard.  
"Yeah you really are quite good at singing and just music in general, we`ve had some like you but never like you, if you get what I mean" She replied attempting to make him feel good about himself and the whole current situation he must be going through, Eduardo was never really the accepting, nice leader everyone always wanted.

"I guess it just comes to me really, I`ve just always had a thing for it" he continued onwards not wanting to admit that they were human songs that he sang just yet. "What sort of songs do you all listen to anyways? like before I came along?"

"Nothing really, we just make our own things up, I have no idea how you get those amazing noises to play though nor how loud but we`ve always just used the environment to make a beat, you should come to watch one sometime"  
"Only if you`re there" he added in after her sentence to which they both shared a glimpse over to each other for a few seconds before Sasha looked away happily smiling to the floor which flowed beneath her claws.  
"Hehe, We`re here now, just up there" she stopped and looked up A gigantic towering Jungle tree which veins seemed to coil around towards where they stood.

"Wow you don`t live far away from the clearing we perform in do you?" Blu replied awestruck by the towering tree afront him which shimmered in the glazing moonlight which now hung low in the sky.  
They both flew up the tree following the coils of vines which laced the Jungle tower which he could describe similarly to some of the hotels in Rio.  
They soon landed gently on a ledge which must have stood thirty meters off the ground and lay before a large entrance which opened into an extremely spacious and decorated hollow.

Sasha walked slightly into the hollows arch before turning to Blu who stood on the ledge managing to just about take his view away from the amazing hollow and to her eyes.  
"You know, tonight was great, the party, everything really...but it doesn't mean the night is over. Right Blu?" Sasha said seductively.

 **-Lemon-**

Blu felt his heart rate start to reverberate through his body as one of her claws made a move forward toward him, his mind was all over the place as he attempted to understand exactly which hollow he was going to wake up in tomorrow morning.

"You know, I`m not exactly the innocent one that everyone thinks I am" she continued as she came to a stop a mere few centimetres away from his beak.

"Yeah" was his low reply, he could feel his mind edging him along, he could barely think straight anymore.

"You know, we could have some fun time, enjoy ourselves" she continued in a slow and low voice, Blu could feel her breath as she spoke, it washed over him like an ocean did on a sandcastle in high tide, Sasha's beak aside Blu's, his eyes quivering as he slowly shut them in bliss of her words.

He felt her beak move from the side of his and before he opened them to see where she had gone she was dancing her tongue slowly around the inside of his beak, Sasha wrapped her wings around the back of his head followed by Blu who had now wrapped his around her waist, the warmth for the both of them was unbearable, amazing...it was indescribable.

Blu's mind found itself in a place it had never been before, soon he had her backed up against a wall where he pulled away from the dance their beaks were having and lowered his beak to her necks side and started biting gently along her neck downwards soon pulling away. "Sorry you don`t like neck things do you?" he said. playfully.

She let out a sexual sigh ushering him to continue to which he did not object, he felt Sasha's right wing lower down to his waist where she slowly and playfully brushed it around getting closer and closer with every turn in his feathers to his p*** which had nearly managed to squeeze out of its sheath.

Soon her wing wrapped its way around it and she started slowly pulling up and down. Blu pulled away straight away at the touch and again pressed his beak against hers and yet again the both of their tongues spiraled around in each others beaks occasionally wrapping around each other.

Blu pulled slightly away for a quick second "Oh f***" He nearly whimpered as he felt her wing push down further then it had so far touching his base before rolling back up.

He soon felt him starting to lower his wings from her waist downwards, his right wing followed her curved features until he found his wing rolling over her front stomach continuing on a journey further down, soon he felt one of his feathers slip into her which he quickly turned into two feathers to which Blu felt her breath circulate his beak whilst she let out a whining m***, it was like a drug to him, everything she did only made him push further into her, he felt a liquid start to soak his two feathers.

She had started to thrust only slightly into his feathers each time he traversed them inside her, he kept trying different directions with his feathers, all he wanted was to cause the most pleasure possible.

She soon pulled her wing away from his p*** which flopped downwards slightly at the lost support almost touching against the lower half of her stomach. "Stop stop, uhh stop" Blu couldn`t help but give one last thrust of his feathers before obeying her voice.

"Let me, let me" that was all that Blu got out of her before she sunk low down, it only took him a split second to understand what she was doing, he lifted his head to the ceiling of the hollow before it came back down to watch the top of her beak slither back and forth. "Uhhhhhhhhhh" he couldn`t help but just m*** at the sensation, it was just too good, he could feel her tongue wrap its way around his p***, feel it rub along it, soak it, "hmmmm" quickly she pulled away only to push his d*** upwards and start licking and sucking the base of it.

As truly dirty as she was he couldn`t help but enjoy every single moment of it, just the pressure, the saliva which had now started dripping slightly from his p***.  
And what she did next he truly found strange that he didn`t object too, she lifted herself back up before she started forcing her tongue back into his beak, again they found themselves making out only this time there was a taste he never thought he would of tasted, did he object...no, there was something entrancing about the way she went about things, it was just so...so ahhh.

Yet again, Blu soon found her after three more minutes pulling away, only this time she turned around until her chest pressed against the wall "I need you inside" she said as if she were out of breath.

He didn`t argue at all, but he did have a sudden idea spark up, He lent the front of his chest and stomach along her back pressing his head aside her shoulder "You want it inside yeah?" he questioned seductively tempted to take a quick lick across her beak.

"Please" she pleaded arching her back sexually and pushing her tail aside for Blu to access.  
Blu took hold of his p*** with his right wing but instead of centering it where she must of thought he was going to he rubbed a different hole with his tip, he didn`t want to commit straight away in case she declined.

Her head feathers stood on end at the touch, an obvious sign of anticipation consumed her beak and face, her reply was to attempt a make out over her shoulder with him with they just about managed, with no words of declining value having escaped her beak he pushed his body forward into her back which buckled slightly at the force.

Barely did his tip even breach her hole with the first thrust but yet it didn`t stop her from letting out a small m***, he pulled back slowly determined to get it in, he could feel and guess it was a tight fit but it only made him want it more.

It was only a mere two thrusts before she had to pull her beak away from his to let out a long drawn out m*** which echoed through the hollow, his d*** felt warm like he had dipped it into a puddle which had been sitting in the sun all day, and the pressure which wound its way around the meeting point was strangling, he couldn`t help but let his beak fall slightly at the feeling, only a slight m*** too escaping his beak.

He kept her in the same position for a few seconds to allow them to adjust to the new profound position he had gotten them both into though none of them wanted to change.  
He pulled slowly back "Ahhhhhhhhh" she let out a low stretching m*** which carried over to his next thrust.  
"You`re so big, ah, I can feel it inside me" she managed to squirm out of her beak.  
Blu made a step to his right in an attempt to cause her further pleasure which she did letting out yet another quick m***.

He attempted to get a rhythm going, he gently began to pull back out followed by a gentle push, each movement inducing m*** which crept across the hollow.  
Soon he felt that she had adjusted to the new rhythm and beat, he increased speed but didn`t yet dare to push any deeper than halfway, he still awaited that moment which was soon approaching.

"You ok?" he asked in a hushed and breath-full voice over her shoulder to which she replied with a sexy "uh-huh" he increased speed further, he could now feel the tight rolling sensation grip around his d*** whenever he pushed into her, he had unwillingly started to softly m*** at the feeling whenever it struck.  
Along with this feeling his right wing had now trailed down to her slit and started its unusual ways of pleasuring again.

After a couple of minutes of m***, pure bliss, and dry friction, Blu felt Sasha shift from in front of him soon making him split apart from her to which the both of them sighed sexually at yet Blu still attempted to continue pleasuring her slit with his wing.

She soon rolled upon the floor submissively in front of Blu, "Please do the other hole, it kinda hurts" she pleaded to him, she lay the back of her head down on what Blu guessed was her homemade pillow of some sorts, he found himself lowering his body down atop her again their beaks meeting, Blu now rubbed his p*** across her slit teasing her until she took it upon herself to do it for him out of sexual frustration.

"Ohhhhh" she moaned into his beak as he now easily slid back and forth inside her, he could feel her slit attempt to tighten against his shaft "Oh my god you`re actually so big" she said impressed as she tightened her legs grasp around his back and to his tail.

he couldn`t help it, it just made him so sexually aroused, the fact that she thought he was as she put it so big and that he hadn`t even pushed as deep as he could, that was it he couldn`t help himself he had too.

The next thrust he took he pushed as far as he could, he felt his knot impact the edges of her slit but still he pushed as hard as he could, and then suddenly he jolted forward as pleasure too took over, her slit and now engulfed his entire penis up to his base

He felt her wriggle in extream pleasure, nothing but a high pitch pleasure screech managed to escape her beak. He pulled back only to push once again back into her slit which once again too engulfed his entire penis, again, again, he did it four times until...

she arched her back slightly, she was unable to describe the pleasure which shot through her body.  
A liquid probably white, squirted from around Blu's base, it splashed slightly upon his feathers between his legs "Ohhhhh" were her final words before she pulled away herself from Blu, But Blu still needed his turn, his d*** throbbed and dripped with a sticky shiny liquid, She soon managed to pull herself up from where she once lay, how she was able to get up after such pleasure was anyone but his guess, She pushed him over onto his back, he knew what was coming and looked forward to it "oh yes yes yes" he pleaded and moaned as she yet again started pushing her beak up and down along his p***, thirty seconds later he yelped in pure bliss and all of the above, is mind went white for a few seconds his thoughts focused on what now pumped through him.

"Oh f***, yes uhhhhhhhhh, oh Sasha uhhh" {Gulp} Blu looked up to Sasha who's beak still danced around his lower regions {second gulp} his head and beak fell back to the floor in yet again another shot of bliss "Oh my god I love you"  
She raised her head a few seconds later to his beak where they again met, slowly their tongues rolled around in a final play of fun and sexual pleasure, after five more minutes of final pecks and play of each others lower regions Sasha's head and beak fell to his side as she began nuzzling into the gap between his neck and beak, followed by her wings which wound their way around his chest.

Blu's eyes were now weary and the full extent of how tiring today had been finally hit him, his eyes fell slowly and his beak fell to Sasha's side until the top of her beak was touching his chin...  
Sleep...=

 **Done, for my first Lemon I think I did ok, let me know what you think you dirty people hahaha, tbh it is pretty dirty but still, if it is good enough for the bed it`s good enough for me...why did I say that?**  
 **Anyways let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated from everyone and if you enjoyed lol then don`t be afraid to follow and share**  
 **Cya in the next one... chapter 7! here we come ha...c**... kill me... I`m going now...Bye...**


	7. Chapter 7 Hyped content

Yaaaaay, **chapter 7 is here... at least that is what I hope you`re all shouting, either way it's here and so you have another chapter full of interesting twists and this one I feel will be filled here and there with a few**

 **Anyways as I always say...Enjoy...**

"Sash!, was there a party last night coz it`s all that everyone is about?" called a somewhat familiar voice which woke the both of Sasha and Blu who were still snuggled up into each others wings though slightly moved from their occasional midnight shuffles. "Huh, wha, wait here" Sasha asked Blu in a hushed voice her eyes quickly widening at the voice. Blu still struggled to pin down.

As he lay there he struggled to recall the night before, though when he did he couldn`t help but stare half blind at the ceiling smiling to himself attempting to recall everything.  
"F*** sake, I told him not too, I'm actually gonna get him jumped, what a d*** head" Blu continued to lay there..."wait a minute" he almost squeaked to himself as the largest and most smug grin formed across his beak, he pushed himself quickly up kicking his claws out from under him and almost tripping up, just before he rounded the corner to what he could barely remember to be the main lobby area to the den he straightened himself out and licked his beak in an attempt to throw his grin from his beak and act as calm as he could.

"Wait who are you talking about anyway?" Sasha questioned in a ruffled tone.

"I`m talking about...about..." the bird lost his words when looking at Blu who now stood at the far end of the interior of the hollow then to Sasha who still stood unaware that Blu had shown himself.

"Wa...What is this?!" Roberto asked, darting his eyes between the two. Soon Sasha took note that Blu had now appeared visible to him and her face fell in slight embarrassment

"You good Roberto?" Blu questioned leaning against the wall he stood against, beginning to rub at his wing acting as casual as he could. "Wait are you two?" Blu took sudden realization of what he may have just gotten himself into and started hoping beyond belief that he hadn`t.

Roberto took a second to reply "Wh, no she`s my sister, half-sister you f*** d*** head, Sasha di, wait no did you two?" Roberto's beak dropped in disgust and disbelief.  
Sasha's beak almost glowed red, she was unable to make eye contact with Roberto whilst her claws shuffled below her in uncertainty.

Blu himself poked his tongue out of his beak and looked to the floor then back up to Roberto which only meant one thing to him. "It was good sex" Blu couldn`t help himself and smugly spurted out a few seconds after his question to which Sasha instantaneously whipped her beak around to him and gave an extreme disapproving look.

"Aye fuck you mate, you think I asked you?" Roberto spat back aggressively Sasha taking quick note of the growing tension.

"sorry did you just tell me to do something?" Blu mocked putting a wing to the side of his face and lent toward Roberto from the wall

"Fuck you" Roberto replied his words low and aggravatedly hushed "sorry don`t speak virgin" to which Sasha yet again blushed out of the corner of both their eyes.

"watch yourself" Roberto soon replied taking a step toward Blu who had reverted back to the wall he had before lent on" try sommin, go on" Blu continued pressing the taunts

"Blu, Sasha spoke up after watching where the conversation was clearly sailing off too, Rob don`t" her beak mouthing a clear sign of anxiousness to which Blu sighed too looking to the floor quickly and lent off the wall.

As much as Blu felt he could deal with a fight right now not only would it inevitably end with him being thrown out but he valued Sashas opinion above what he desperately wanted which was to knock the fake hard beak off that prick.

Blu lowered his form slightly giving into Sashas body language which gave a clear description of what she did not want, he didn`t say a word but continued to the hollow entrance which meant passing the bird which still stood tall afront him.

As Blu brushed past Roberto he spoke up "yeah fly off you fucking waste of sperm" before Blu could reply which he was half tempted to do with is claw Sasha spoke angrily up "can we stop with the bloody sex references! I get it Roberto just stop" Blu looked from Roberto back to the exit and the Treeline which layered his vision beyond.

Just before he spread his wings She spoke to him her voice carrying worriedly across the hollow "I`ll fin..." she stopped for a second looking to Roberto who Blu could only guess was giving a what the fuck are you saying expression yet she continued a second later "I`ll find you later on"

"Aight cool, you know I`ll look forward to it" he simply replied looking slightly around his shoulder hoping that Roberto had winced at his reply, The last thing he heard after taking off was the faint female call of "What the fuck!" across the hollow.

"what was last night, I`m guessing she`s cool with it, she didn`t seem disturbed", A few seconds later he had to land on a nearby branch which hung high above a gushing river "Jesus Christ though, I fucked Robertos sister Ha, and the look on his beak, It was pretty good sex though uhhh can i live that night again I ain`t done anything like that in bare time"

"Yo? you good bird?" came a completely new voice from over his shoulder "Ah yeah you?" the bird who stood before Blu was a military macaw tall and to be fair on his side decent looking he guessed "yo you`re actually pretty good at singing bird, like everyones talkin about your singing" the bird continued onwards Blu all the time wondering where he was taking the conversation "Ye cool g, I`ll probably be throwin another some time soon" was the only reply he could think up "tho we got some strong shit your party could do with"

Am I seriously being asked if I`d like to buy some drugs, or at least whatever they traded with out here, hell how do they even have drugs? Blu asked inside his mind all within the space of a second "like yeah we got some mad drinks which would make the parties mad" clearly this bird first of all thought he was hard selling drinks to random birds but to hell with it "yeah g sounds good, send em over when we next throw one yh?" Blu finished attempting to bring the strange birds conversation to an ends

"Aight, safe bird" and with that the bird made a strange almost jump thing off of the branch, it was kinda hard to describe what he did but he obviously thought he knew lal about shit

Blu couldn`t do much more then mouth the words "what the fuck" in a hushed tone which was just about drowned out by the running water below, "there are some weird nitty birds in this jungle" Of all the birds who could of offered him sommin he had to get the weirdo who thought he could come across cool because he didn`t know what he was like.

Blu had met quite a large dozen odd birds who he`d had a chat with so far, all of them in someway came across as a tad strange, "probably coz I`m a Rio bird" he sored through the Jungle top until he glided softly above the suns gaze which was now high in the sky rolling over the leafy tree tops and cooked them like a Rio Barbeque did sausages "howl ong did i sleep for?"...

"Yo my Gs" Blu called as he softly touched down in the clearing to which they seemed to host their parties

"Aye, Blu boy" Pedro shot back before Nico could react to his sudden presence "so how`d last night go, we watched you with the hot wing all be like hey please suck my dick, Oh i`ll do anything for you ahahaaaa" pedro almost shorted with laughter nearly falling to the floor aswell, Nico stood beside only able to contain his laughter at pedros impersonation of what their minds were saying last night.

"shut up guys, funny thing though" Blu started as he prepared himself to tell them something which would make them wet themselves with laughter all the while completely grab them by suprise "I fucked Robertos Sister" he said just bale to hold his own beak uh hahaa, what the fuck, hahaa wait what?" Nico blurted out in confusion and laughter.

"Like Hmmm she actually sucked me so" "aye aye aye, too much information, but Ima have to say continue" Pedro said in a half controlled voice "aye na, I shouldn`t even be saying nothing about it" Blu rubbed the back of his head checking behind him as he went.

"Why, you two cool? or like what happened this mornin?" pedro went on to ask lowering his voice as he went on

"Na she`s cool I think just Roberto caught us in the hollow this morning" Blu was unable to continue due to Pedros loud intrusion "HA, he cought you two in the act aye bet th.." "naaa, he caught us in the same hollow, we weren't doing shit G" Pedros beak dropped as his mind drifted from the hilarious idea

"Hey Blu" came a inform sexy voice which Blu soon realized was a couple of female red-shouldered macaws who walked by watching him with content in their eyes before walking off giggling to themselves, Blu just watched them attempting to act casual about their interruption to both his conversation and thoughts.

"So wha, you gonna blag them too now?" Pedro spoke up knocking Blu out of his thoughts straight away,

"Maybe" Blu replied looking somewhat serious and jokingly to him "naaa though the chicks here are bare kinky though"

"Just shut up" was all that Nico and Pedro would say in unison "but you said you"

"I was joking G hahhaa what the fuck bird" Pedro laughed turning around slightly at Blus need to recall the night before.

"we throwin another party tonight?" Pedro questioned throwing his chin up hoping Blu wasn`t going to reply with something along the lines of being too tired.

"I got a Idea, Trust" was Blus reply a slight smile crossing his vision as he yet again noticed three females in the distance behind the both of Nico and Pedro waving at him from a branch.

"Oh yeah, an what`s that?" Nico spoke up intrigued about what his idea may revolve, something told him it was a song which he knew all too well.

"How about you get em all riled up, you know what song I`ll jump in on" Blu continued his smile now turning to that of one which resembled more of a smug one.

"I got the soundtrack for that one, foreground and background vocals included, you`ll fit the main like usual I`m guessin?" Nico didn`t really need a reply yet he wanted it just for the build up

"Pedro you know which one we on about?"

How can I not, I`ll give em a light show G, after all I`d only need a torch to keep these birds interested, I`d imagine what I`m put on will give em all an Orgasm" Pedro finished his somewhat cringy line as usual.

 **Four hours later**

* * *

The sun had fallen down barely grazing above the tree line, the air filled with a musky heat, the kinda heat that made you want to do something about you`re needs, crowds had already started forming their sections in the clearing, it was clear they`d sensed there would be another party of sorts

 **{largly suggest you search "** **Eiffel 65 - Blue (KNY Factory Remix)** **" if you want the full experience of the build-up**

The Music started and the jungle air seemed to begin to pulse as Pedro turned the Volume slowly up, Blu could hear the birds through the Jungle leaves which he hid behind begin to woo and chatter loudly from the build-up, he could feel the heat of the high-intensity light flash past the gaps between him and the stands where all the birds sat and stood now cheering and shouting "And there it is" **(2:20)** it was almost so funny how Nicos voice just changed lie that, yeah it was the machine doing it but either way.

The base had picked up massively he could almost feel the intense vibrations through the ground "Fucking hell, what speakers did they get?" he asked himself only for his voice to be blocked out by the vibrating noise which seemed to flow through him like a radiation.

the song began to slow and he watched the lights above start to slow their reverberations in the sky above

he took a step forward emerging into the clearing which now was coverd with groups of shouting and cheering macaws many birds still appearing from the Jungle as he did

A few birds seperated for him realising who he was and that something was likely about to pick up, The song started followed quickly up with the lighting behind the stage sweeping apart over his head shewing the growds apart as they realised who now stood in the crowd, before he started his line the last thing he saw was Jewel amoungst the crowd looking to him with a unbeliving face

 **Kanye West - Power Or change the song to whatever you feel would fit the mood...**

"I'm living' in that 21st century  
Doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it  
Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it  
I guess every superhero need his theme music

he took long proud strides up to the stage pushing himself up to sit upon the edge whilst he sung, all the birds around leaped and crowded the edge

No one bird should have all that power  
The clock's ticking', I just count the hours  
Stop tripping', I'm tripping' off the power  
(21st century schizoid man)

The system broken, the schools closed, the prisons open  
We ain't got nothing' to lose, ma' fucka', we rolling  
Huh? Ma'fucka', we rollin'  
With some light-skinned girls and some Kelly Rowlands  
In this white man's world, we the ones chosen  
So goodnight, cruel world, I see you in the mornin'  
Huh? I see you in the mornin'  
This is way too much, I need a moment

No one bird should have all that power  
The clock's tickin', I just count the hours  
Stop trippin' I'm trippin' off the power  
'Til then, fuck that, the world's ours

And then they say (hey) and then they say  
And then they say (hey) and then they say  
And then they say (hey) and then they say (21st century schizoid bird)

The lights flickered amongst the dark blue sky , the volume of his voice booming triumpantly across the jungle landscape

Fuck S-N-L and the whole cast  
Tell 'em Yeezy said they can kiss my whole ass  
More specifically, they can kiss my ass-hole  
I'm an asshole? You niggas got jokes  
You short-minded niggas thoughts is Napoleon  
My furs is Mongolian, my ice brought the goldies in  
Now I embody every characteristic of the egotistic  
He knows, he so, fuckin' gifted  
I just needed time alone, with my own thoughts  
Got treasures in my mind but couldn't open up my own vault  
My childlike creativity, purity and honesty  
Is honestly being crowded by these grown thoughts  
Reality is catchin' up with me  
Takin' my inner child, I'm fighting for its custody  
With these responsibilities that they entrusted me  
As I look down at my dia-mond-encrusted piece  
Thinkin', no one man should have all that power  
The clock's tickin', I just count the hours  
Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the powder  
'Til then, fuck that, the world's ours

he jumped down from the ledge and started walking amongst everyone, all birds aroundh im seemed to jump along to the lyrics as he moved his wings around in many diffrent signs, the lighting oftern flashing overhead giving a long overhead blaze of light which made it seem like the heavens themselves had turned up to the party.

And then they say (hey) and then they say  
And then they say (hey) and then they say  
And then they say (hey) and then they say (21st century schizoid bird)

Holy, powers, Austin, Powers  
Lost in translation with a whole fuckin' nation  
They say "How was the abomination of Obama's nation?"  
Well that's a pretty bad way to start the conversation  
At the end of day, goddammit I'm killin' this shit  
I know damn well y'all feelin' this shit  
I don't need your pussy, bitch I'm on my own dick  
I ain't gotta power trip, who you goin' home with?  
How 'Ye doin? I'm survivin'  
I was drinkin' earlier, now I'm drivin'  
Where the bad bitches, huh? Where ya hidin'  
I got the power, make yo' life so exciting (so exciting)

he whipped his face whilst he sung walking casually between the crowd

Now this would be a beautiful death  
Jumping out the window  
Letting everything go  
Letting everything go

Now this would be a beautiful death  
Jumping out the window  
Letting everything go  
Letting everything go

Now this would be a beautiful death  
Jumping out the window  
Letting everything go  
Letting everything go

You got the power to let power go?  
(21st century schizoid bird)"

 **So what you guys thinking will happen next then, or what are you hoping will happen and where you think it will end up going along with your overall view on the story so far, definetly a diffrent story to the many that are out there for Rio but you know i fancied a change**

 **Anyways Cya all in Chapter 8!**


End file.
